The present invention relates generally to improvements in the printing and collating of tickets and it relates particularly to an improved method of producing stacks of sets of different number designated different Bingo game cards.
It is a conventional practice in the playing of Bingo to dispense or distribute to the players, in addition to the primary Bingo cards, one or more sets of a predetermined number of special Bingo cards or of tickets which differ from each other, each of the special Bingo cards being designated by an associated corresponding identifying the number so that the numbers constituting the respective Bingo game can be easily, rapidly and reliably determined whereby to facilitate the conducting of the game. The methods commonly employed in the printing and stacking of Bingo game sets possess numberous drawbacks and disadvantages. In producing the stacks of Bingo game sets of different arrangements, for example, vertically, horizontally or quadrilaterally arranged sets of games, the conventional practices require different large numbers of printing plates and a separate machine for each arrangement. This procedure is expensive, highly time and labor consuming, requires large amounts of equipment, is of little versibility and adaptability and otherwise leaves much to be desired.